


The Last 3 Musketeers Bar

by spacedust719



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Mile High Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: A handsome stranger takes your hangover breakfast of choice before you board a plane





	The Last 3 Musketeers Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I never know what to title stories. I was going to name it Mile High Club, but that seemed cheesy and too on the nose. Sooo I went with my previous habit of naming stories after food.

 

You shook your head realizing you had been staring at the drink choices for probably a good minute without taking one or even really seeing them. Blinking a few times, you grabbed a diet coke. Now it’s time to pick out a candy bar. Not your normal breakfast of choice. It was also not normal for you to drink a bottle of wine the night before a 5 am flight. This was going to be a rough day. Hopefully you could sleep on the plane and the person next to you would be quiet. You were incredibly thankful you had enough miles to get a seat in first class. You were also thankful the newsstand had one last 3 Musketeers bar. Another hand went for it at the same time. The hand belongs to the prettiest man you’ve ever seen. If you weren’t wanting to die from your hangover, you’d probably be rendered speechless. You stare him down.

He smirks, “is this really the way you want to start your morning? There are lots of better breakfast options.” Fuck, his voice is pretty too. He slightly pouts at you with his delicious looking lips.

You quirk up an eyebrow, “Does this normally work for you?” He smirks again quickly before softening his face. He gives you a more pronounced pout, licks his lips, then blinks a few times. It makes his jade colored eyes twinkle. You shake your head at him, standing your ground.

“I’ll buy your drink and whatever other candy bar you want if you let me have this one.”

You huff. “Fine, but only because my purse is in the bottom of my other bag and I don’t feel like digging it out.”

He snorts and sarcastically says, “sure.” You grab a snickers bar instead. “Oh that’s a much better choice. The peanuts have protein.”

You roll your eyes at him. Ben indicates to the man behind the counter he’s paying for yours as well. Your voice is very dry, “enjoy your 3 Musketeers.”

Ben takes a few steps backwards. His face is incredibly cocky. “Enjoy your flight.”

 

You try sleeping in a chair outside your gate until boarding starts. When you open your eyes, you noticed the candy thief on the side of the gate. He has that infuriating cocky smirk on his face again. He gives you a little salute. You scratch the side of your nose with your middle finger. He laughs as you go to find a bathroom before getting on the plane. 

 

Of course this is where you are sitting. “Excuse me, I’m in the window seat.”

“Fancy seeing you here.” He moves his legs to the side so you can get to your seat. “I’m Ben, by the way. You never introduced yourself when I bought your breakfast.”

You do your best to hold in your laughter but your shaking shoulders give you away. “I’m Y/N.” You extend a hand to shake.

“Where are you headed, Y/N?”

“Paris.”

Ben laughs, “I know where the flight is going. Where are you going? What are you going to Paris for?”

You lean your head back after pushing your bag under the seat in front of you. “I’m going for work. I’m a photographer. What about you?” You hear him answering but don’t really listen. Sleep is chasing after you again quickly. You feel your head jerk to the side suddenly and it wakes you back up. “Sorry, I was not listening. I fell asleep in the middle of you answering.”

Ben raises his eyebrows at you. “Does this normally work for you?” Echoing your earlier words back at you with a playful tone. “People let you be rude, falling asleep mid conversation because of your good looks?”

You tilt your head towards him, give him a seductive look, and bat your eyelashes, “Are you going to let me get away with it?”

“Only because I took your candy bar. Not because you’re fit.”

You grin at him, “so you think I’m fit?”

Ben sounds slightly defensive, “You think I’m fit too!”

You lick your lips, “I’m going to sleep now Ben.”

 

You hear a crackling noise that wakes you up. You head is on Ben’s shoulder and your hand is gripping his firm bicep. You groan a little and sit up straight.

“You moan in your sleep. Were you dreaming of me?”

You cross your legs to squeeze your thighs together. You don’t fully remember it but you are pretty sure you were dreaming of Ben. Pulling on his blond locks. Straddling his thick thighs. You aren’t going to tell him that though. Maybe right before you get off the plane or if a good opportunity comes up to tease him. 

“Wishful thinking Ben.”

You hear the crackling noise that woke you again. You look over and Ben is eating his candy bar with a Cheshire cat grin.

“Oh you asshole.”

Ben laughs, “Would you like a bite?” He breaks off a ridiculously tiny piece. It’s stuck to his thumb that he holds out towards you. You decide this is the perfect time to tease him. Possibly not tease him depending on how he reacts. You grab his hand gently and pull his thumb towards your mouth. You maintain eye contact with him as you put your tongue against the pad of his thumb and put his entire thumb in your mouth. You hollow your cheeks around the digit. Ben shifts in his seat. You slowly pull your mouth off his thumb. Ben’s gaze drops to watch. He licks his lips. His eyes are completely dilated and full of lust. You swirl your tongue around the end of his thumb before you remove it from your mouth. 

You look down at his thumb and innocently ask, “Did I get all the chocolate?” You glance back up at Ben’s face. He’s breathing hard.

He mumbles, “fuck”. He is still looking at your mouth. You smirk this time. You turn away from him and lean over to get into your purse. You pull your emergency condom out of the inside pocket. 

You discreetly slide it into his hand and whisper into his ear, “We can do exactly that. If you want.”

He bites his plump bottom lip, “You sure?”

“Yes. Meet me in the bathroom in a minute.” 

 

You glance at the other passengers. They all seem to be immersed in reading, music, or sleeping. Thankfully the flight attendants are all somewhere other than first class. You look at Ben so he knows which bathroom you are in. His hands are in his lap. If you had to guess, they are probably covering his erection. You leave the door unlocked and hop up on the sink. Ben comes in a moment later. He locks the door behind him. You grab the front of his sweatshirt and pull him to you. His lips crash against yours. The kissing is slightly sloppy but incredibly hot. Ben grabs the back of your head and moves his lips to your jaw. 

He kisses his way to your ear, “Are we really doing this?”

“I’m game for it if you are.”

“Fuck yes I am.” He attaches his lips to the other side of your neck sucking hard enough for pleasure but not hard enough to leave a mark. You rest one hand on his chest and run your other up into his hair. You slightly pull on his hair and he moans against your collarbone.

”Ben, are you going to be good and be quiet if we do this?” He nods. “Let’s test that.” You move the hand on his chest down slowly. You hook a finger in the waistband of his joggers. He nips at your ear before whispering please. You slide your hand into his pants. It rubs against his rock hard member. His cock twitches in response. You rub your thumb over the head. It’s already leaking precum. You use the drops as lubricant to stroke up and down his thick length. He rests his head against the side of yours. A throaty moan escapes his lips. 

“Be good Ben.” His moans return to heavy breaths. “Are you ready for this? I really hope you brought the condom.”

Ben pulls back from you. He rubs up and down your thighs. The second time he rubs back up, his hands move between your legs. He massages the inside of your upper thighs right next to where you want him the most. “Are you ready?”

You smile, “you were right before. I was dreaming about you. I’m already wet.” You gently push Ben back from the sink. You slide off the sink. Ben helps you out of your leggings and underwear. He lifts you back onto the sink. He steps between your legs again. He taps two fingers against your lips. You take them into your mouth and basically repeat what you did to his thumb in your seats. He then slides the two fingers past your folds, deep inside you. You suck on your bottom lip so no noise comes out when he curls his fingers towards himself right against your g-spot. Ben tilts his head back and gives you his cockiest smirk yet.

You take a deep breath. You whisper, “Use your dick and rub my clit. We don’t have enough time for this.” You use your feet to help Ben push down this boxer briefs. His cock slaps against his body. He hands you the condom. You quickly unwrap it. He holds himself while you roll it on. He lines himself up while you wrap your arms around his shoulders. He moans a little too loud as he enters you. Your eyes get huge. You clasp a hand over his mouth. 

“Be good Ben or I’ll get myself off without you.” Ben nods. You wrap your legs around his. He starts to thrust. He’s filling you up perfectly. God this feels good. You figured this would be awkward. That the story of airplane bathroom sex would be better than the actual sex. You start rolling your hips against his thrusts. Ben growls. He slightly shifts his mouth that is still under your hand. He starts biting and sucking on the side of your hand. His right thumb is rubbing your clit. He rubs circles against it but applies the slightest bit more pressure each time he snaps his hips. His left hand snakes up your shirt and under your bra. You are reaching your high embarrassingly quickly. Though that is probably a good thing so you don’t get caught.

“Cum with me Ben.” You feel yourself tighten around him. Ben picks up his pace. He moves his hands to your hips. With a few last snaps of his hips, he empties into the condom. He rests his head against your forehead. He takes a few heavy breathes. 

He kisses you softly. “We are doing that in a bed sometime.”

You laugh gently, “sounds good. We gotta get out of here.”

Ben grabs some toilet paper to clean you up a bit. He puts it in the bin with the condom. He pulls his pants back up and hands you your items. He gives you a quick kiss before leaving the bathroom. 

When you get back to the seats, Ben holds your hand. You smile over at him. He flips over your hands. He looks down at them and laughs. You look to see what is amusing him. There is a large hickey, complete with bite marks, on the side of your hand.

“You know Ben, I’d like it if you gave me move of those in hidden locations sometime.”

Ben swallows hard. “I have to work early tomorrow. After that, I’m happy to oblige.”

“That sounds great.” You get your phone out so he can give you his number.

He hands it back to you, “I will tell you now. I’m not going to be quiet next time.”

You stroke his chiseled jaw with your index finger, “I bet you sound pretty when you moan. I’d love to make you whimper.”

“Fuck woman, you’re going to get me hard again.” Ben shifts and leans against you. 

Ben kisses you on the cheek before you guys get off the plane. He promises to call you when he’s done working tomorrow. You both have plans to crash at your respective hotels tonight. 

 

The next morning you are at your photo shoot. You are looking through the clothes they have ready. You had seen pictures of the fall line but it’s your first chance to see them in person. An assistant comes up and tells you the model is almost done in makeup. You walk over to the makeup room so you can see what the model looks like so you can adjust your lighting. You had gotten an email during your flight yesterday the model changed the previous day. Some contracts had finally been negotiated for who the designer wanted originally. You open the door and your jaw drops. Of course he puts those good looks to use. 

You lean against the makeup mirror, “Hi, Ben. I’ll be taking your picture today.”

Ben flushes. He mumbles, “fuck.”

You mouth, “we already did that” at him. His neck and chest turn red.

You turn to the makeup artist, “His neck is a little red. Could we fix that?”

You wink at Ben. He smirks back.

This is going to be a fun shoot.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas to turn this into a series, and have more of a plot. Let me know if you would have any interest in that.


End file.
